


一个挽救的机会

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, M/M, Mpreg Draco, 互攻, 孕期性行为, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: Draco有一个计划。当然，Potter毁了一切。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	一个挽救的机会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chance To Make It Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130435) by [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter). 



> 仔细看tag预警❗️  
> 十分业务的翻译，欢迎捉虫！  
> 喜欢的话可以给原作点Kudo😊

Draco知道他一向在戏剧化的方面很有天赋。

“我要走了。请你接受我的辞职信，今天是我工作的最后一天。”他把一个完美卷起的羊皮纸丢到Potter的桌子上，交叉起他的手臂。他期待Potter能反驳他。Potter总是会反驳。

“Malfoy，你不能就这样 _走了_ 。”

Draco得意地笑着。来了。

“不，我可以，而且我会。”他向着坐在椅子上的Potter点头，然后转身走出门。

-`-`-

战争的一年之后，一切都开始安定下来，Draco又出现在了巫师世界。在他的父亲被送进Azkaban后，他的母亲卖掉了庄园，所以他们在Endalore巫师村庄买了一个精致的小屋舍。

计划很简单：Draco的母亲在花园里干活，读书，并且偶尔拜访她仅剩余的几个朋友。有些日子她会拜访她的姐姐Andromeda，陪伴一下小Teddy。Draco呢？他要去找一个工作。一个像样的工作。不再是像他父亲常卷入的曲折神秘的Malfoy式工作。

问题是，没有人愿意雇佣他。没有人。即使他一次又一次在几个工作面试上展现了他优秀的制魔药技巧。每次都是同样没有意义的借口。面试一周以后，他收到猫头鹰： _我们很遗憾地告诉你，我们决定雇佣另一个候选人来任此职务。_

最后，Draco得去做一件他不想做的事。依靠Potter，再一次地。

Potter和Weasley家在找一个制药师，来酿造一些“有趣又好玩”的东西在Weasley笑话商店卖。尽管Draco很有天赋，但他已经对他的运气完全失望，并且没有别的选择了。

想通并且准备好 _再一次_ 被拒绝后，Draco把他的证书发给了销售经理兼店长，George Weasley。一天之后，他收到了一个要求面试的回复。一周之后，他开始在“秘密实验室”工作——那是George Weasley的叫法，无所谓了。

准确来说，这不是他想要达成的人生成就。他的父亲在他的工作选择上完全失望，但Draco发现自己很享受自由制作奇怪但有趣的魔药的过程。无论Weasley们产生了什么愚蠢的想法，Draco总是有自由去追求它，调整它，在它身上成就。

Weasley笑话商店的生意 _火爆_ ，他们得感谢Draco。

麻烦的是，唯一一件Draco _不满意_ 他工作的事（除了承认他依赖着Weasley们的工资。）就是他得见到Potter——每一天。

每。该死的。一天。

所以四年之后，Draco想着他受够了。他见识到了一切。几乎每一天，他和Potter吵架，不， _Potter_ 和他吵架。他见证了黄鼠狼和Granger的订婚。他听说了Potter和女Weasley的每一次分手。

Draco很确定：是时候向前走了。

-`-`-

“你现在打算做什么？”Potter在Draco有机会离开他的办公室之前问。

“不确定。”Draco漫不经心地回答。他转过身看着Potter，不敢相信他看起来—像是—很受伤。“我要和我的母亲度一个月左右的假。毕竟现在是圣诞季。我一回来，我就去找工作。”

“你可以直接要求度假。我肯定我们甚至可以给你一个带薪假期！”Potter争论道。

说实话，Potter真的能把任何东西变成一次争吵。

“如果你能去看看我的辞职信。”Draco说，指着仍然待在Potter桌上的羊皮纸，“我很感谢你和Weasley们为我提供的一切，我就是觉得，是时候向前了。”

“你真是太自以为是了！”Potter吼回来。

“不好意思？”Draco抬起一边眉毛。他再一次完全转过来面对着Potter，试图控制他声音中的情绪。他把手放进口袋里，这样Potter就不会看到他攥紧的拳头。

“早该知道。你就是一个一无是处的自私混蛋——”

“够了，Potter。”

“你要去做什么？”Potter质疑。

Draco冲向Potter身前的桌子。这很正常。这每天都会发生。如果Potter的办公室外面有人听到他们争论，他们不再会进来阻止他们的斗争。所有人都习惯了，Draco知道，但他没有停下来。

“Potter，我已经厌倦了你的质问。我已经容忍它们四年了。很显然你只会叫不会咬人，所以我建议你 _闭嘴_ 。”Draco觉得他的脸颊开始发热。他用尽可能不屑的眼神怒视着Potter。Potter不再是他的雇主、他的上司，所以他 _终于_ 可以告诉他自己的感受。

Potter绕过桌子走过来，和Draco面对面，他用手指按着Draco的肩膀。粗鲁地。“来逼我这么做。”Potter挑战他。

“为什么，所以你可以给我的下个雇主留下一个坏参考？你以为我不知道你的把戏，Potter？”

Potter轻声地笑。“这正是我想的。你才是那个只会叫不会咬人的人，Malfoy。你甚至支持不了你自己。”

Draco做了个鬼脸，把Potter推开。“我告诉你，Potter。别招惹我。”

Potter又推了Draco一把，“拜托，是你在求我招惹你，一直都是。你真可悲——”然后Draco一拳打在了Pottet脸上。接着Potter打了回去。

一分钟之后，他们都倒在地板上。Potter在他的上方，试图压制住他，Draco用自己的头砰的一声撞向Potter的，撞破了他的眼镜。“真该死的。”Potter说，用他的膝盖顶住Draco的腹股沟。

Draco疼得尖叫，把Potter从他身上推开，最终变成了他在Potter上方的局面。他推倒Potter，动着他的屁股想要弄伤他，把Potter的手安全地控制在地板上。Potter用臀部向上猛推，Draco不知道发生了什么，但他们都开始磨蹭对方。Draco硬了，Potter也是。这一开始是一场斗争，但最后变成了欲望。

Draco把他整个身体压在Potter的上面，Potter没有退缩。当Draco放开Potter的手时，Potter用手臂环住Draco的腰，把他拉了过来。他依然猛撞着Draco的腹股沟。“ _我需要你_ 。”Draco认为他听到Potter在说话。

“操。”Draco低声道。

他们的手迅速移到对方的裤子，解开腰带并且把拉链拉了下来。

Draco低头看Potter的阴茎：又粗又硬，他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。他不敢相信他渴望它。他想要去舔、去骑它。Potter把Draco拉进了一个吻里。很粗鲁，Potter完全没有怜悯他。Draco的欲望不可思议地燃烧起来了。Potter把Draco的裤子完全扯了下来，他继续咬着Draco的下嘴唇，舔过它。

Draco抵着Potter的嘴呻吟着；他的手移到Potter的头发，用力拉他的黑发，得到了一句呻吟。

Potter把Draco拉向他，几乎把他丢在了桌子上，他抓住他的魔杖，施魔咒把Draco衣服脱了。

“我要操你了，Malfoy。我会用力操你让你一周都他妈不能坐。”Potter警告他，把两根手指推进Draco的洞里。“看看你有多紧，操，真辣。”他把另一根手指插进Draco。

Draco把他的头撞上桌子，呻吟着。他感觉自己的入口被撑开来，随着Potter的手指操他的动作发热。他不敢相信自己喜欢这样；他 _想要_ 感受Potter的老二在他身体里。“继续……”他低吟着，闭上眼睛。他不想看见Potter操他时自以为是的表情。Draco想要享受那个又滚烫又粗大的阴茎在他的身体里。他不希望看到Potter用他的傲慢毁了这些。

Potter迅速拔出他的手指，Draco感觉到Potter的阴茎头部推了进来。当Potter推进来时是那么烫。他捞起Draco的腿让它们环住自己的腰，而他抓着Draco的。Potter享受着他进出Draco的时间。那个白痴。Draco恨他。他更恨也享受其中的自己。

“操，Draco。太棒了，太棒了。”Potter在他冲撞着进出Draco时不停说。“摸摸你自己，我想看你这么做。”他命令道，而Draco被迫使这么做：他开始撸动他的阴茎，而Potter如此完美地操着他。“对。对。就是这样。”Potter说。“当你快到的时候让我知道，我想和你一起。”

Draco点头，终于睁开了眼睛看着Potter。Potter正温柔地看着他。Potter的言行和他看起来的样子完全不相配。

“天，Potter。”Draco低声说，他向Potter伸出左手，把他拉进一个吻里。

他们持续这种节奏好一会。Potter在不停操Draco，Draco在不停按抚他的阴茎，Potter的嘴没有离开过Draco的。

Draco再一次抵着Potter的嘴呻吟了，Potter很显然明白了，他点头。两次更用力的戳刺，Potter在Draco里面射出来，Draco溅在了Potter整个胸口和他自己的衬衫上。

Potter依然埋在Draco里面，他把头靠在Draco的肩膀上，恢复呼吸。“操那真是……”

“真是……”

Potter抬起他的头，似乎试图去看Draco，那样的 _眼神_ 还没有离开他的眼睛，他俯下身去再一次亲吻Draco。Draco回吻他——索取Potter给他的一切，像是他需要从中获取养料。

最终，Potter退出来，施咒语清洁自己，然后清洁了Draco的衬衣。他们安静地穿上衣服；Draco不确定要说什么。他不知道 _那_ 之后要怎么办。他曾经有过几次一夜情，但他通常在半夜离开了。他很庆幸，现在不管发生了什么，都是在他辞职之后了。至少，他第二天不用再回来工作。

“好吧，祝你生活愉快，Potter 。”Draco冲向门口。

“Draco……”Potter低声说，但是Draco没有停下来。他冲出Potter的办公室，幻影移形回了家。

-`-`-

Draco在法国的Greengrass家庄园和他的母亲一起度过圣诞节和新年。Draco完全没料到他的母亲邀请他加入她的法国之旅，是希望撮合Draco和Greengrass家双胞胎中的妹妹，Astoria。

Draco从没真正有过机会去告诉他母亲他是同性恋。他想如果他遇到了某个值得相处一段关系的人，他会告诉她的。他的偶遇一直都是一次性的。

他下定决心独自在客房里度过假期。

Draco和他的母亲门钥匙到了尼斯不久后，Draco生病了。他吃不下任何食物，而且在每天奇怪的时间呕吐。他一开始以为是法国的食物有问题，但当他没法吃下吐司和果酱时，他知道事情十分严重了。

他在床上度过了大部分假日直到他在新年以后回到英国，那时他才决定去圣芒戈。他不相信法国治疗师，他们太恶心了，不合他的口味。

“Malfoy先生，你上一次有性交合是什么时候？”治疗师问。

“这个有什么关系——等等，我得了什么吗？”Draco 惊慌失措。Potter是他那一刻最不愿意想到的人。距离他上次见到这个废物已经五周了。他在法国期间甚至几乎没有想起他。

“某种意义上来说，没错。”治疗师回答。

“是什么？”Draco问，依然很恐慌。

“一个后代。”

“我不明白。”Draco怒视着。为什么这个治疗师这么含糊不清？

“你是一个纯血巫师，Malfoy先生。我假设——你和另外一个男性巫师有了一次无保护措施的性行为。你怀孕了。”治疗师平静地回答。就好像这是世界上最易懂的东西。

“我 _什么_ 了？”

“这并非闻所未闻。很稀有，这没有错。但不是前所未有的。我本人作为一个它的结果……”

Draco呻吟着，无视了治疗师和他的故事。“我要怎么办？”他对自己低声说。

“我建议，通知父亲—— _另一个_ 父亲。”

Draco靠上医院房间的检查桌，闭上他的眼睛。他可以感受到他的愤怒逐渐涌向内心。 _就让他妈的Potter毁了我的生活吧！再一次。_

“还有，也许你需要放轻松。”治疗师说。“我可以看出来你很容易生气，所以你也许需要喝一点草药茶，来放松你的精神。我可以列一个你可以购买的药剂的单子——”

“我完全可以制自己的药。”Draco反驳。

“当然了。无论如何，这里有一个清单，是你必须注意的。如果你知道父亲是谁——那你可以告诉我们这个孩子是什么时候怀上的。”

“十二月一号。”Draco回答。

“啊，太好了。所以你五周了。第六周之后不可以使用幻影移形，第三十八周会安排一个手术。”治疗师对Draco微笑着，在羊皮纸上写下一些东西。“我会给你一份我的笔记，那样你可以和你的伴侣讨论——”

“他不是我的伴侣，”Draco说。他很震惊地听到自己的声音里有一丝微小的失望。“我的意思是这是个一夜——”

“当然。”治疗师温和地说。“单身父母很艰难。相信我，我知道的。”他再一次微笑，“我鼓励你去告诉你前任—认识的人—你的情况。也许看在孩子的份上，友谊能够诞生。”

Draco点头。幸亏治疗师的专业和同情心，他冷静下来了。他温和地向那个男人微笑。“谢谢你。还有谢谢你这么友好……”

“这只是我的职责。”治疗师说，抬起他的手，示意Draco稍等。

Draco在治疗师办公室里等了二十分钟，带着被卷成一卷的好几张羊皮纸离开了。他拿到了一个列表，上面是他每天的基础药剂，还有一本 _当你怀孕时你能期待什么——一个给纯血孕夫的指导_ 资料小册子。

当他准备离开圣芒戈时，他记起治疗师说的有关幻影移形的话。在怀孕的第六周后这是 _不允许_ 的。即使他现在正在他的第五周，Draco还是不想冒这个险。如果他妈妈知道了，她可能会为此训斥他。他跟随医院标志到了他们的壁炉，准备改用飞路粉。

他要去哪儿？他是去Endalore找他母亲，还是去Weasley笑话商店找Potter？

他飞路去了Pansy的公寓。他需要转移一下注意力。

“我必须得说，Draco，这件事你处理得很好。”Pansy说，挨着Draco坐在沙发上。

“好吧，如果你从和Weasley们共事中学到了什么，那就是过度反应只会让你陷入麻烦。”他指了指他平坦的腹部。“像这样。”

“我还是不敢相信你和Potter睡了，”她说，咯咯笑着，抿了一口她的茶。

“拜托，别再提醒我了。”Draco回答。“我得马上告诉他。”他睁大眼睛看她，他的下嘴唇颤抖着。“你和我一起来吗？”

Pansy笑了。“你就是用这种表情让Potter把你搞怀孕的吗？”她挑逗道。“抱歉，亲爱的。这招对我没用。”

Draco叹了口气，喝掉了最后一点茶。“嗯，但这值得一试。”

“所以你的下一步是？”她问。

Draco耸肩。“我考虑先告诉母亲，然后再请Potter过来告诉他这个消息。我不太想在那个混乱意外发生的讨厌地方谈论这件事。”

-`-`-

Draco的母亲很令人惊奇地对这个消息接受良好。

“嗯，我不完全支持这件事发生的方式，但我很激动能成为一个祖母。”她说。“我会猫头鹰Greengrass家，让他们知道你可能对Astoria不感兴趣。”

Draco笑了。“是的，抱歉。我应该告诉你我的儿子是一个基——”

“Draco！” 她尖叫。“我们不能忍受这样的语言出现在家里！我得猫头鹰你的父亲——”

“我们一定要吗？”Draco问，她眯着眼睛看他。“我是说，他被终身监禁在Azkaban，我更想等——”

“如果他在 _预言家日报_ 上读到了呢？”她问。

“嗯，那样的话，你可以告诉他这是我的决定。”他从沙发上起来，核实了一下怀表上的时间。他知道Potter还在Weasley笑话商店，而在那里联系他会比在格里莫广场要好。“我现在要去跟Potter说。”

“也许你应该开始叫他Harry——”

“妈妈，就算你和Potter关系缓和了，不代表我喜欢他——”

“你不喜欢吗？”她的声音几乎是央求。Draco可以看出她有多渴望自己的孙子孙女有两个父母而不是一个。但是她应该比任何人更明白，两个人在一起，不代表他们开心。

-`-`-

“Potter，你在吗？”Draco对着火焰里喊，伸进头在Weasley笑话商店Potter的办公室里寻找他。

“Malfoy？”Draco偶然看到了Ginny Weasley。 _哦，太好了_ ，他想。Potter和她复合了？“Harry刚刚出去帮我们拿点咖啡，你要过来吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”Draco有礼貌地说。“可以麻烦你告诉Potter，我想要和他谈论一件紧急事件，无论他什么时候有空——。”

“你想要回你的工作吗？”她问。

“什么？不是！”Draco说。

“你想再和他睡一次？”她问，抬起一边眉毛。

“见鬼！”Draco冷笑。“麻烦你告诉他——”

“好。我会告诉他的。你知道这样玩弄他不太好——”

“谢谢你。”Draco在她能说些其他话之前打断他。他已经和她结束一整年份的对话了。在Draco为Weasley笑话商店工作的四年里，他们从没有真正对话过，而他也不想。尤其是，如果她和Potter复合了。

Draco切断连接。回到他客厅最喜欢的一个椅子。靠着窗户，他看了看他母亲的花园。雪几乎盖住了她的花，但景色仍然是令人叹为观止的。

二十分钟后，Potter给他回了火。

“Malfoy，我可以过去吗？”Potter问，用他 _专业_ 的口吻。Draco在WWW工作期间，他了解了Potter的怪癖。他把这当做一种习惯，让他知道Potter是怎样的心情，所以他能知道在他和Potter的争吵中是否能够胜利。这用起来真的十分对他有利。

“可以。”

Draco一和Potter面对面，他就想起来当他在Potter桌子上摊着四肢的时候。一种奇怪的热度涌上他的腹部，他的阴茎开始膨胀。Potter看起来比他记忆中更好了。当然，Draco怪罪于荷尔蒙。

“嗨。”Potter说，他微笑着。他走向Draco想把他拉进一个吻里。

“你要干什么？”Draco问，往后退了几步。

“噢，对不起，我误会了——”Potter看起来很局促不安。

“你又和Ginny Weasley约会了？”Draco问。他没有必要拐弯抹角。

“什么？”Potter完全尖锐地说。“不，在那以后我怎么能——”

“在什么以后？”Draco问。

“在我们做的那些以后。”Potter说。

Draco没有回答。他来回打量Potter，思考着他是否要允许Potter去亲吻他。他立刻把这个主意抛到脑后。

“为什么你试图联系我，Draco？”

_Draco_ 。自从他们睡了以后，这是Potter第二次这样叫他。他不确定他的名字在Potter的舌头上是怎么发音的。 _Potter的舌头……_

Draco突然从他的思绪中脱出，他看进Potter的双眼。“我必须告诉你一些事。”他说，指向沙发，然后坐了下来。Potter跟着他的脚步。“我最近被告知——”Draco叹了口气，“我怀孕了。”

“哦。”Potter面无表情，空白得像是外面覆盖着花园的雪一样。

_哦？哦？在发生了所有的那些事以后，他说哦。_

他们安静地坐在起居室好一会。Draco不知道接下来要说什么，而Potter只是看着他——用那双眼睛。那双愚蠢的眼睛很明显只能让Draco腿软。那个神情让Draco陷入了当前的窘境。

“这比你想象的更平常。”Potter说。

“是吗？”Draco问。他又不知道接下来要说什么了。这大概是他们人生中拥有的最和平的时刻，Draco觉得相当诡异。

“是，Charlie的男朋友也怀孕了。”Potter说。

“噢我不知道Charlie Weasley是——”

“这没什么吃惊的。”Potter回答。

“哪个没什么吃惊的？”Draco怒视着他。

“你从没把你的手从你那个实验室挪开过。你进来，然后工作，然后离开。你真的不关心其它任何东西。”

“我不全是这样。你总是和我吵架！”Draco咆哮。

“这是能让我和你说话的唯一方法！”

“那这可真是立了不少功。”Draco讥笑。“听着Potter，我让你过来不是为了吵架——”在Draco能说完这一句话之前，Potter的嘴压上了他的。他温柔地把Draco的背压在了沙发靠背上，把Draco的手臂束缚在自己的之下。

“Potter。”Draco挣扎。

“停下来，Malfoy。”Potter说，他爬到Draco上方，让自己稳在Draco的膝盖上。“我想要你，我想要这个。”

Draco没有反抗。他不明白自己为什么没有这么做，但他就是没有。他允许Potter舒适地坐在他的膝盖上，Potter的手沿着Draco的脖子，插进他的头发，把他拉进另一个亲吻里。Draco吻了回去。

Potter发出一声低吟，他的勃起压着Draco的肚子。Draco找回了理智。他终于推开了Potter。“操，Potter。”

Potter没有推回来。他只是沉思地看着Draco。

“你对我这么做。”Draco带着冷笑说，“我不敢相信我让你这么做了。我不敢相信——我应该操你的。我才应该是那个让你趴在那张桌子上的人。”他不屑地吐出他的话语，他无法控制地在同时感觉到欲火。去操Potter的想法比Draco预想的要更加诱人。

“你现在就应该这么做。”

“什么？”

“现在操我。让我趴下来——复仇吧。”

“Potter——”

“Malfoy。 _Draco_ 。我不知道有多少种办法来告诉你。”Potter说，他往下压，轻微地磨蹭着Draco的勃起。“我想要你，我想和你在一起。而且现在你有了我的孩子——”

“Potter，别说些让你会后悔的话。”

Potter泄气地呻吟着。“我不是说我爱你或者我明天就想要结婚。我是说，我用了四年才能够去—去亲你—去操你。我不想失去这个可以和你拥有更多的机会。”

“四年？”Draco歪头看着Potter。Draco开始在WWW工作的两年之后Potter都还和Ginny Weasley在一起。“你和——”

“她和我分手，因为她知道我以前对——我一直对你 _有兴趣_ 。我不是想要我们这样就在一起，但我想陪着你，陪着孩子。”Potter说。

Draco没有回答。他不知道说什么。Potter还在缓慢地磨蹭着他的阴茎，而Draco只是抓着Potter的臀部引导他。

“比起承认我在想着操你，和你吵架要更简单。”Draco说。这是第一次他把他的想法放进任何形式的语言里。一般来说，当他想着Potter时，他一个人在床上，为自己发现了他的吸引力而烦恼。“我讨厌有关你的一切，因为你救了我一次又一次，而且这很难去不渴望你——”

“这就是你离开的原因吗？”Potter问。他俯下身亲吻Draco的脖子，接着咬他的耳朵。“你知道吗，我也想过这件事。我想过离开。我知道你很享受你的工作，而我讨厌我们一直吵架。但当我一天没有和你说话，我要疯了。”

“你 _就是_ 个疯子。”Draco说，他抓住Potter的腰，把他按在了沙发上，他压在他的上方；Potter的腿环着Draco的腰。Draco用力撞着Potter，然后用右手拿开了Potter的眼镜。“让我们在我把它打破之前拿下他。”他微笑地说，把Potter的眼镜放下咖啡桌上。

“Draco，和你住的人是——”

“她在Andromeda姨妈家，”Draco说，解开了Potter的衬衫扣子。“明天早上之前她不会回来。”

Potter抬起他的头，对Draco微笑着；Draco俯下身去触碰他。他们的嘴再一次接触在一起，Draco毫无保留地把他的舌头塞进Potter的嘴里。他也渴望这个，没有意义去否定。

当他们分开后，Draco把Potter拉起来让他站稳，然后带他们去了他的房间。当他们站在Draco卧室门口时，Draco面向Potter。“这是你最后的机会了，Potter。最后反悔的机会。”

“不可能，Malfoy。”Potter得意地笑着回答。Draco认为他可以轻易让这个傻笑消失。但，他很乐意让Potter用 _另一种方式_ 为之付出代价。

他们一进Draco的房间，Draco就把Potter压在门上，跪下来。“我想再看看你漂亮的阴茎.，Potter。”在Potter有机会完全脱下他的裤子前，Draco在Potter的阴茎边呻吟着，用舌头来回打转，逼出Potter的赞叹。

“操，Draco……”Potter说，他抓着Draco的头发，开始稳定节奏。津液从Draco的嘴里滴下，打湿了Potter的阴茎，让他没办法足够快地舔Potter。

“天，你的嘴。操，如果我早知道……”

Draco用尽所有力气才让自己停下来，他吐出了Potter的阴茎，站起来。Potter不敢相信地目瞪口呆看着他。“如果你早知道，然后呢？”

“你在干嘛？”Potter问，再一次拉着Draco的头发，让他的脸靠近自己的，舔着他的下唇，用另一只手按抚Draco的勃起。

Draco呻吟着。Potter该死的触碰！Draco担心在他有机会获得他的回报前，他就要马上高潮了。

“复仇，Potter，”Draco说，把Potter拖向他的床。“你告诉我，我可以…… _让你趴下_ 。”

Potter勉强在Draco的床上稳住自己，Draco施了咒让自己的手上充满润滑油，并且涂满了整个手指，快速地塞了一根进Potter的洞里。他感觉到Potter的紧张带来的强烈阻力，Potter几乎要因为疼痛尖叫出来。他紧紧地绷着。

“这是你的第一次吗？”Draco对着Potter的耳朵低声说。Potter点头，又凑向Draco的手指，表示他没有退出这个挑战。“噢，这会很有趣的，Potter。”

那之后Draco的动作放慢了一些。感觉到Potter在他身下放松时，他温柔地推进第二根手指。

“你太棒了，Potter。这么紧。”Draco说，手指来回进出Potter的入口。他的阴茎疼痛着要求一个解脱，而Draco得再次自我控制，不直接把他的老二塞进Potter身体里。

“我想要你，Draco。 _现在_ 。”Potter说，仿佛他能够读心。

“但你还没准备好——”

“我不在乎。我 _需要_ 你。”

Draco缓慢地把手指拿出来。“转身。”他说，Potter照做。Draco伸展开他的腿，用手指探着他的洞，他把阴茎对准Potter的入口。当他小心进入时，Potter呜咽着，Draco认为这是他发出过的最诱人的声音了。

他感觉到Potter收缩自己的洞，夹紧了他的阴茎，热度几乎让人无措。“放松。”Draco低声说。“你感觉起来 _很_ 好。”

当Draco完全进入Potter之后，他开始缓慢移动。

“等等，Draco……”

“什么？”Draco问，担心他伤到了Potter。

“我想骑你。”Potter抓住Draco的腰，温柔地引他躺回到床上。Draco退出来，Potter到了他的上方。

“但是——”

“我不想你伤到自己。”Potter解释。

“我只有五周，Potter。”Draco反驳。

“我不想冒任何险。”Potter几乎是厉声说。“现在，躺回去。”

“说真的，Potter——”

Potter把Draco推了回去，用一个吻让他闭嘴。他稳稳地在Draco的上方，他的阴茎还深深埋在他的体内。Potter开始轻轻地摇晃他的臀部，短暂地抬起又回到Draco的阴茎上，为自己赢得一个Draco令人享受的呻吟。

“你不可以能每次都赢，Potter！”Draco冷笑，再一次猛地把头后仰，享受他的感觉。作为第一次，Potter的确知道该怎么做。

“好像我会输给你一样，Malfoy，”Potter回答。他开始更快地骑Draco，抓住了他自己的勃起。

“不行！”Draco说，把Potter的手从他的阴茎拍开。“我要帮你结束这一切。”他命令。他对Potter吼道，开始向上撞进他的身体。“别告诉我要怎么做。你不再是我的上司了。”

“不，我是你男朋友。”Potter说，他抓住Draco的手固定在床上。“还要，你要叫我Harry。”Draco再一次对他生气地皱眉，但是Potter— _Harry_ —闭上他的眼睛，咬住嘴唇。“Draco。”他低声说，加快了动作。

Draco看着他一会，因他运动的方式而着迷。“男朋友？就像这样？”他微笑地问。他抓住Harry的腰，把他抬起来，他的阴茎几乎完全出来了，然后他再一次把Harry按下去。

“是的，你不会再去操任何人了，Draco，”他说，抓住Draco的肩膀，稳定他的节奏。“你是我的。”

“那你得让我用我想要的方式操你。”Draco紧紧搂住Potter把他推回床上，并且依然停留在他体内。他开始用力撞进Harry。他快到了，他要高潮了——在上面。

“是啊。直到你显怀。那以后你就没有选择了，Draco。你会骑着我，求我把阴茎插进你。求我把你舔出来，因为你的肚子会大到你的手甚至摸不到你的老二。你会很需要我，Draco。”Draco因为Harry的话呻吟起来。他低声说出那些话的方式让Draco燥热。他随时都要射出来了。

“你的身体里有了我的种子，Draco。你和我锁在一起了……永远。”Harry呻吟出这些话，夹紧了Draco的阴茎。Draco猛烈地高潮了，撞进Harry身体里，呻吟咒骂着。

Draco仍在喘气，他从Harry身体里退出来，想要完成他刚开始做的事。他跪在地板上，Harry用腰腿平衡着，开始操Draco的嘴。这个晚上，对于Draco来说，绝对是他和男人睡过的最好的一个。他想知道Harry说的话是不是认真的，他们是否会 _在一起_ ，会不会再有一次这样的体验。永远。

“天，你的嘴，Draco。”Harry低声说，然后射进了Draco的嘴里，Draco吮吸舔舐了个干净。

当Harry从Draco嘴里出来，他立刻把Draco拖到了床上，用手臂搂着他的腰。这是——不知道什么时候以来的——第一次，Draco允许另一个男人用Harry现在环抱他的方式抱他。

“你一直都这样吗？”Draco问。

“像怎样？”Harry说，蹭进Draco的脖颈。

“这样有占有欲。这样 _欲求不满_ 。哎，别人会觉得你因为荷尔蒙疯了。”

“习惯吧，Malfoy。”

“哦，又是Malfoy了，是吗？我以为是 _Draco_ 呢，Harry？”Draco挑逗他，Harry轻轻咬了Draco的肩膀。“噢，Potter！”

“大部分情况下，是Draco，但我很肯定偶尔会再变成Malfoy。”

“你这个怪胎，Potter。”Draco说，钻进Harry的拥抱。

Harry对着Draco的皮肤喷气。“你说的对。”

“所以，男朋友。就像这样？”Draco又说，转而面向Harry。他想知道这会不会是真的。他依然不是完全热衷于这件事，并且他最不希望的就是和一个同样不热衷的人在一起。

“就像这样。”Harry说，轻敲Draco的鼻子，俯下来吻它。

-`-`-

没多久Harry就开始在Draco的家里度过每一个晚上。他比任何人都认真阅读了有关孕夫经历的辛苦和磨难的材料。

没多久，Harry开始在Draco家收猫头鹰，Harry的猫头鹰不喜欢Draco，它把他的信件丢在花园里，而不是带进房子。

整个冬天，Harry几乎每天都要去雪里收集他的信。

Draco通常坐在他最喜欢的椅子上看着Harry离开。他看向窗外，看着Harry走过草坪，雪落在他愚蠢的羊毛帽子上，Draco微笑着想，Harry是他见过最美丽的事物。当然，他不会告诉他的。因为那样Potter就赢了。

_The End_


End file.
